JessiePoop
JessiePoop is a friend of Peter Tagg and ShotoKujo. She is a huge fan of Minecraft and Doki Doki Literature Club. A character was named after her, and she also inspired several events in Trooper Village Stories and Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening. Biography Background Prior to the release of Doki Doki Literature Club, Peter and Jess had been friends for several years. Jess owns a YouTube channel called JessiePoop runs a YouTube channel where she plays games like Minecraft and The Sims 4. She used to upload videos on a regular basis, but has taken a break from YouTube, and instead makes videos on TikTok which are then posted on Instagram. Friendship with Peter In January 2018, Peter brought in a notepad with a custom made front cover, featuring characters from JoJo, Doki Doki, and even some from Trooper Village Stories. Jess recognised the girls from Doki Doki, and commented on it. Peter then revealed to her that he is a huge fan of Doki Doki, and that his favourite girl is Sayori. On 2nd May 2018, Peter went to Jess' house to play Act 1 of Doki Doki Literature Club. They later returned on May 16th to start playing Act 2. They went there a third time on May 30th, but weren't able to play Doki Doki due to Luke's sister not joining them for personal reasons. Jess and Luke's sister would later finish the game without Peter and Luke. In July 2018, Peter, who had a crush on Jess for a while, decided to ask her out. However, since Jess had a crush on Luke at the time, she wanted to remain friends. Jess was apologetic about the situation and didn't want it to effect their friendship, but Peter didn't let it. In January 2019, Jess introduced Peter to Seduce Me the Otome. On June 12th 2019, Peter returned to her house for the first time in over a year to do some cosplay videos. They also played the visual novel Monster Prom. To the surprise of absolutely nobody, Jess managed to win over her prom date while Peter did not. On September 27th, Jess and Peter played on the Minecraft server "Minecraft Prison". Influence on the Kirby Bulborb lore Since he became friends with her in January 2018, Jess has become one of Peter's biggest influences. During the Christmas vacation, Kirby decided to make a character based on Jess as not only a tribute to her, but also as a tribute to his high school. The Jess featured in Trooper Village Stories: The Awakening is near enough identical to the real life one, with the same interests and a very similar personality. Jessica Pendleton, a character from The Beatles At The Literature Club, was also based on Jess. Role in the Kirby Bulborb lore Jess appeared in several cosplay videos also featuring Peter, which were later released on Peter's channel as part of an Outtakes and Bloopers video. Trivia * Her favourite series is South Park, which Peter was also a big fan of in 2014 and 2015. Category:Humans Category:Real Life People Category:Kirby Bulborb's Influences Category:Waifu Stealers Category:Cast and Crew Category:Female Cast and Crew Category:Minecraft Players